Snowball Fight Connection
by Bellaislikeme
Summary: Bella is stuck in the gym while Mike has his snowball fight... But she isn't alone. Set in twilight, the day Edward comes back. It never rained and Mike got his battle of the blizzard
1. trance

_**BPOV**_

Ugh. Mike's snowball fight is going to keep me here for hours.

I was so bored I would have done anything, so I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and started reading.

I had just gotten to the fifth page when I heard the locker room door slam shut. I turned around to see who it was, only to find I was still alone in this big empty gym. I returned to reading.

A few minutes later I heard someones shallow breathing. When I turned around this time I saw Edward Cullen. He was walking slowly towards me. I forgot to breath when I looked into his golden eyes. When I started to fall, he ran to me, even though it seemed impossible that he would make it to catch me.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact of the cold hard wood floor. When I finally hit something it didnt feel like the gym floor. It was still hard and cold, but it felt more like two arms than the polished wood floor.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a pair of honey colored eyes staring at me. He just held me staring into my eyes like he didnt want to put me down. After a few minutes, he slowly set me back down on the bench I had fallen off of. I could feel electricity where our skin made contact.

When he started to walk away, without thinking, I grabbed his shirt. He turned back to face me with surprise in his eyes. I dont know why but I just didn't want to see him go.

"Edward, thank you for catching me, but please dont go."

He sat down next to me without another word. We sat in a comfortable silence for a was the one to break it.

"Do you want to talk about something, Bella?"

"No, I just wanted someone here with me."

"Oh."

"We could talk, if you want?"

"No, it's okay."

We went back into silence. For a few minutes the only sound was the occational student laughing and escaping the snowball fight. I would be able to leave soon. For some reason that made me sad.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"What?"

"I said, what are you thinking?" He repeated patietly.

"I was thinking about how I should be able to get home soon."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like the snowball fight is calming down a little."

"Why do you sound sad about that?"

"I dont know. For some reason I dont want it to end."

"Neither do I, but all good things must come to an end." He sighed.

Just then the door opened, and a snowball went flying right for my face. I rose my hands up to prepare for the impact of the cold snow, but it never reached me. I looked up and noticed Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I called.

The door opened again and Edward walked in, snow dripping in his hair.

He looked at me and our gazes locked, and for that moment everything else in the world disappeared. I stood up and started walking towards him, it was like I had no control over my body. He just stood there for a few seconds, then he was right in front of me, his arms around me, staring into my eyes. My arms, on their own accord, went around his neck. We started to slowly lean towards each other. It was like we were the only two people on the planet, until Emmett broke our silent connection by yelling, "Hey Edward, there you are. Come on man, we're leaving."

Edward shot him a glare and Alice looked at Emmett like she was very aggravated with him. Her face softened, and she looked at me, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to me and Edward, as he and I released our grips.

I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at us, and whispering amongst themselves. I looked at the ground and blushed. Everyone would be talking about us tomorrow.

I was so embarassed I barely heard Edward whisper, "Goodbye."

When I looked up, he and his family were gone.

I stood there, frozen for a few seconds, before Mike and Jessica came up. Jessica glared at me and asked in semi-sweet voice, "Why did Edward Cullen have his arms around you?"

"I dont know." I was telling the truth, but I was going to try my hardest to find out. It was probably nothing. But I felt like I needed to know.

* * *

**End notes:** So what do you think? I might leave it as a one-shot. But I don't know tell me what you want. New chapter or end it? Please tell me.


	2. visiters

**CHAPTER NOTES: Well here you go chapter two this is for asking for me to continue.**

_"I dont know." I was telling the truth, but I was going to try my hardest to find out. It was probably nothing. But I felt like I needed to know._

--

The next day when I woke up, the roads were still covered in snow. _I guess I'm not going to school today_, I thought as I saw kids from school having another snowball fight right outside my house. I looked through everyone for the Cullens, but didn't find them. Instead Mike found me.

He had been looking around, probably trying to find someone to pelt with snowballs, when he suddenly looked up and saw me. Next thing I know a snow ball is flying right for me.

I closed my window just before it hit me, the glass shaking because of how hard I slammed it close.

I walked downstairs, still in my holey t-shirt and gray sweatpants, and made a cup of hot chocolate.

I looked outside the window in the kitchen and saw that just about every kid at school was outside throwing snow.

"...No schools in the entire state of Washington are open today or tomorrow because of the snow but it should be cleared up by friday. And we stilll have a good chance of a sunny weekend..." The weather man said.

I was happy that I get some days off. I turned off the T.V. and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As I was passing the counter, I scratched my foot on the corner.

I cried out and hopped over to the table, grabbing a bandaid on my way. I sat down and lifted my foot up to find it bleeding.

As I was trying to put the bandaid on my foot I fell back in the chair. Still laying on the ground, I put the bandaid on.

I stood up and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone outside my window. I looked over to it and saw that no one was there. I figured it was my imagination.

I got a bowl of cereal and started eating. When I was finished I washed my bowl and went upstairs to make my bed.

As I was walking up the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and walked back down to open it up.

When I opened the door, to say I was surprised would be an understatement.

There Alice Cullen stood smiling at me. "Hello Bella."

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What? I'm not aloud to just come visit you every now and then?"

"Um yes you are but.... Why did you come?"

"I just wanted to say hi and keep you company. I figured since there is no school today I should come meet you."

"Um. Okay. Come in." I led her to the living room and asked her if she wanted anything to eat.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Her golden eyes twinkled with some secret joke when she said this.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"We could talk. Or we could pick out your wardrobe for the next week." She said hopefully.

Speaking about clothes reminded me, "Alice, do you mind if I go get changed real quick?"

"Not at all. I just wait down here."

"Okay." I went upstairs and picked out my clothes.

After I was dressed and ready I walked back downstairs.

Alice was still sitting on the couch watching the news.

She took one look at me and grimaced. "You're going to need my help with your clothes. It's a good thing I came here today." She was smiling when she said the last part.

"Alice, no. I like my clothes. They're comfortable."

"I understand that. I was just thinking that maybe we could find you some comfortable clothes that are nice too. I wasn't thinking that we would go shopping and buy a whole bunch of drop dead gorgeous clothes that are so tight you would need help to put them on."

"Sorry. It just seems a little like those are the kind of clothes you would want to buy."

"Well...."

"Alice, no! I don't want any of those clothes. I like just plain comfortable clothes."

"Well, don't be surprised if I buy you some beautiful and expensive clothes. And don't argue because you know you'll lose."

I sighed. "You're probably right, Alice. But I don't like it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She chuckled.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

"I got it." I said standing up.

"That'll be Edward." She told me confadantly.

Sure enough, when I opened the door, Edward Cullen was standing there, his eyes hard and angry. Though his eyes melted as soon as he saw me.

"Hello Edward."

"Bella. May I come in?" He looked into my eyes with his smoldering topaz ones.

"Of course." I said breathlessly and stepped aside.

He smiled as he walked to the living room where Alice still was.

Edward and Alice Cullen were in my house. Edward appeared to be mad at Alice for some reason. I felt a strong atraction that became even stronger yesterday. And it appears that the same is going on with him.

What could go wrong?

**END NOTES: So what did you think? I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. I'll post it as soon as I have 12 reviews and have it finished.**

**Please review they make my smile. So Review. To make me type faster.**


	3. alone

_**Chapter notes:Guys I finally finished this chapter I'm working on seven different fanfics right now and I'm also stuck on chapter two Edward's point of view. If you could help me please say so.**_

_Edward and Alice Cullen were in my house. Edward appeared to be mad at Alice for some reason. I felt a strong atraction that became even stronger yesterday. And it appears that the same is going on with him._

_What could go wrong?_

I walked back to the living room and saw Edward glaring at Alice from across the room.

"Okay, _what _is going on?" I was surprised by my boldness.

"Nothing I think I should leave now." Alice said to me.

"No. Alice you don't need to."

"Actually yes I do, I didn't tell Jasper where I was going and he'll get worried."

"Oh sorry."

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I smiled at this.

"Okay. See you."

"Bye." She walked out the front door, leaving me and Edward alone in my house with a snowball fight going on outside.

I sat down on the couch. "So... what was that yesterday?"

"I don't know. That's never happened before."

"I have an idea of what it was but I don't know."

"More theories?" He chuckled and moved to sit next to me. It was getting harder to breath the closer he got.

"Yes. Do you have any?"

"No. But Jasper had one."

"What was it ?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's nothing. Just that what happened was somehow connected to our hearts."

"That was somewhat like mine." I turned my head and saw his face was inches from mine. I stopped breathing.

"What was yours?" He asked, his breath fanning across my face.

Next thing I know, I'm flat on my back laying on the couch.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Don't ... do that... again." I panted out, sitting up.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me."

"What?"

"Come on. You _have_ to know the effect you have on people."

"I dazzle people?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"You haven't noticed? Why do you think you get your way so easily?"

"Do I dazzle _you_?"

I blushed and answered, "Constantly." He smiled.

"What's happening?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I don't know. But I think whatever it is, it wont let me leave."

"What? You're thinking about leaving again?" I asked, holding back my tears.

"I was, but I cant, not anymore." He was looking down as he said this. "It was for what I thought was good for you."

"You weren't thinking about how it would make me feel?" I could almost hear the tears in my voice.

"No. I wasn't even thinking about how I would feel, I could barely leave then, I cant now." He finally looked up as one tear broke loose and fell down my cheek. He wiped it away with his cold hand.

Instead of taking his hand back he left it there, let it mold to it. I leaned into his hand instinctivly, and he smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You just know what you're getting yourself into." Just then the whole house got dark. The day had just started so there was no way it could be this dark.

I stummbled over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked now for some reason. I tried to find a window but couldn't find one not blocked by snow.

"What's going on?" I asked scared.

"Nothing but the kids outside found the key to the house and blocked us in for some odd reason."

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and looked toward the window smiling. "They couldn't reach the second floor. My window is still open to light. Why don't you come up here?"

"No, I think I'm fine down here." I answered back up to me.

"Ok." I walked over to my window and looked out side to find my house surrounded by teenagers with snowballs. "Edward, I think you should see this."

"What is it?" He asked walking up the stairs to my room. I pointed to my window. "Of course. We should have guessed that with the fight going on out there they would find someway to get you out of your house."

"But they didn't count on you being in here with me."

"Or your father coming to check on you."

"What?"

He pointed out the window to Charlie walking up the driveway. My eyes widened.

I'm in my house trapped allone with Edward Cullen and my dad is home.

How much worse could it get?


End file.
